I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha!
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha has gone after Kikyo again and Kagome can't stand it anymore. Started off as a twoshot, now a fourshot.
1. I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha!

*****Author's note: Okay I wrote this a while ago. I really felt like I connected with Kagome when Inuyasha ran after Kikyo. Only I think she can't stand him when he does and hates him, I know I do. Well this was supposed to be a oneshot but it didn't work out that way. Well I hope you enjoy it. Please review!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, never plan on it... but I wish I did.**

**I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha!**

Whenever he chases after her it hurts me. Why can't he see that? Why can't he see that I love him? Whenever I try to get close to him and tell him I love him I get burned. He ruins the moment and starts a fight. Or runs after Kikyo. I can't take it anymore!

Today he went after her again and it made my heart ache to watch him go. Why do you hurt me this way, Inuyasha?!

When Inuyasha came back he looked dazed like he normally does after a confrontation with Kikyo. This hurt me more. Sango and Miroku were staring down at me with worried eyes.

What did they think of me? Did they pity me? They could see how much pain this causes me. Why can't he? How can he be so stupid and blind? He's so selfish and ignorant and hurtful! I hate him!

At dinner Inuyasha didn't talk to anyone. Not even me. It was still light out and I couldn't stand to stay in the same room with him. I hated him when he runs after her. To hate someone you love most...it's unbearable.

The feeling eats you away inside. Slowly, silently, killing you. Torture. How can someone live this way? How can someone stand it even for a moment? It feels like I should explode from all the emotion inside of me. I need to scream. I need to cry. I need a way to get the emotions out of me! It's killing me! Inuyasha, why can't you see that?!

A couple of minutes after I came outside, Inuyasha followed. Couldn't he leave me alone now? When I didn't want him to come after me? Couldn't he leave me be? Leave me alone in my misery? Let me suffer now that I want to?

He stood in front of me looking beautiful. My head was in my hands. He was looking down at me. Did he see it now? Did he see how much he hurt me? Does he even care? Does he even care about me? Has he always seen just tried to give me a message the nice way? To show that he doesn't care?

I was trying to hold back tears, and he could smell that. He reached his hand out to me. What was that supposed to mean? Did it mean that he _did_ care? That he cared if I was sad?

"Kagome..." he whispered.

I couldn't stand the emotion anymore.

"I can't take it anymore, Inuyasha!" I exploded.

Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku ran outside after my out burst. They were alarmed. They stood in a stance that was ready to fight. They knew why I had yelled this, but apparently Inuyasha did not. He looked at me confused.

"Every time you go after her it hurts me! Can't you see that?" I yelled at him. I started to cry. I whipped the tears away with the back of my hand. Inuyasha slowly understood. "I can't hate you, even though I want to! But I don't want to love you anymore!" I screamed. I turned and started to run towards the well.

"What?" he asked. "Wait, Kagome!" he called after me. He started running after me.

As I ran I said, "Sit." Then I heard him hit the ground.

I jumped into the well and was met by the blue lights. I landed on the bottom of the well in my time. I climbed out still crying. When I burst though my from door still crying, my brother, mother, and grandfather - who were eating dinner - all looked alarmed.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" my mother asked me.

I didn't stop running while I shook my head. I ran into my room and locked the door. I lay on my bed my head in the pillow, crying. It hurt so much.

This was the last time Inuyasha would hurt me. I wasn't going back. Of course, I had to go back to get my stuff, and I will probably go back to visit Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, but I will never go to him again.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. My sobbing slowed and I drifted to sleep.

*******Author's note: I hoped you liked it and read the next chapter. Please review!!!! Also check out my other Inuyasha stories!!!**


	2. Do You Feel Better Now, Inuyasha?

*****Author's note: This is the second and final chapter for this story. This chapter is from Inuyasha's point of view... I tried my best to type what he was thinking. Or what he would think in this situation. So let me know how I did. If you want to read more from me go to my profile and check out my other stories. I'm still working on them. Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha and never will. But I wish I did.**

**Do You Feel Better Now, Inuyasha?**

"I can't take it anymore, Inuyasha!" she shouted. Our companions came running out of the hut, alarmed.

I looked at her. What couldn't she take anymore? She was crying now. What could upset her this much?

"Every time you go after her it hurts me. Can't you see that?" she was still shouting. She couldn't take me going after Kikyo anymore? But why would she care? She doesn't love me. Why would she love a hanyou?

"I can't hate you, even though I want to. But I don't want to love you anymore!" She screamed at me.

Did she just say she loved me? She loved me, and I made her regret loving me because I kept hurting her.

"What?" She started running back to the well. "Wait, Kagome!" I ran after her.

Why was I so stupid? Why was I so blind? I wanted to kick myself. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm such an idiot!

She was still running when she said, "Sit."

The neckless pulled me into the ground. After the spell wore off, I got out of the crater I had made, swearing.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked angry. And it was directed at me. But Sango was angry most of all.

"Do you feel better now, Inuyasha? You've finally hurt her enough that she may never come back. Every time you guys get into a fight, to her, it's like you're pushing her to the ground each time. Like you're physically hurting her. You should be ashamed of yourself," Sango spat at me.

"I would never hurt her intentionally," I growled.

"You're telling us you couldn't see that Lady Kagome loved you?" Miroku asked, incredulous.

"I didn't know I was hurting her when I ran after Kikyo. In fights, I knew she'd get mad at me, but I didn't know it hurt her. If I did, I would have stopped," I confessed.

"So you _are_ telling us you didn't know she loved you," Sango said.

I crossed my arms and didn't look at them. I thought about how one tiny, little girl could have such a big effect on me.

She could stun me, no matter what she does. She could 'sit' me. If she tried, she could kill me, and I would not try to defend myself, for fear I would hurt her. I could not abandon her.

Yes, I _did_ love Kikyo. But that was the past. This was the present and I loved Kagome so much more than I used to love Kikyo. The way I used to love Kikyo was just a crush compared to the way I love Kagome now.

"How do you know she loves me, Sango?" I asked.

"Oh, please! It's obvious! And it's obvious you love her!" she exclaimed.

"Then you and Miroku must be blind,"I said calmly.

"Why is that?" Miroku asked anxiously.

"It's obvious that you love Sango, and Sango loves you," I said turning away from them and walking away. I knew they were gawking at me. They were probably not going to be able to look at each other for about another month with out blushing. I laughed.

The conversation was so long it was dark when I left for my tree. Kagome would be back for her bag tomorrow. I'll just have to wait by it until she comes. If I know her as well as I think I do, she will stay far away from me.

But she loved me and I hurt her. She'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive me. But I want a second chance.

I woke the next day before anyone else, as usual. I made my way through the trees and to Kaede's hut. Kagome's bag was still in the hut, so all I'll have to do is slip in and sit by it.

And that's exactly what I did. When everyone woke up, they left the hut to do various things.

In the middle of the day, I smelt her scent. My breath caught in my throat. Soon after she walked through the door.

When she saw me she froze, pain flashing through her eyes, quickly replaced by a numb mask. She didn't look at me again as she walked over to her bag. That stung a bit. If I called her named she would ignore me. What do I do?

Suddenly an idea hit me.

She reached her hand out to grab the bag, but I grabbed her hand and I pulled her into my lap. She gasped.

She tried pushing away from me, but I knew she didn't really want me to let go. I held her tightly to me. Oh, how I loved this little girl...

"Inuyasha, let go of me! I _don't_ want to be here any longer! I can't stand you!" Kagome said.

I could tell that she was lying. I could hear her heart beat faster when I pulled her to me.

"You're lying," I whispered.

_**Kagome's point of view**_

I caught my breath. How did he _do_ that? He always know when I'm lying.

He started to move his face closer to mine, until they were inches apart. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. His golden eyes looked deep into mine.

"Give me one more chance, Kagome," he breathed. I could feel his breath on my face.

What did he want me to give him one more chance for? Before I could ask his lips were on mine. My eyes popped open, then slowly closed. My lips were tingling at his touch. I was kissing him back. Then all too soon, he pulled back.

"I... love you, Kagome. I'm so sorry I hurt you," he was still whispering. "Stay with me."

"I will, but why do you always chase after Kikyo?" I said.

"I feel like... it's my duty to help her," he said.

"Oh," I looked at the floor.

"Please, Kagome, stay with me," Inuyasha repeated.

"I will, forever," I promised.

"I'll make you happy. I'll never hurt you again," he promised. He kissed me again. He was still hugging me tight.

"Inuyasha," I said when we both pulled away. "I love you. I will always."

*********Author's note: Hey I know the last line is a little cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else. If you guys want me to write another chapter to this story let me know. I hoped you liked it and please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. How Could You Do That to Me, Inuyasha!

*****Author's note: hey, I didn't plan on making anymore chapters for this fanfic, so this chapter is from both Kikyo's POV, and Inuyasha's POV. And a little from Kagome's. I really hope you like it!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**How Could You Do That To Me, Inuyasha?!**

_**Inuyasha's point of view**_

Later that night, I saw Kikyo's soul collectors. I started towards them. I owed her an explanation. That I didn't choose her, I chose Kagome. I never chose her. I think the reason I never claimed her was because I never _really_ loved her. She didn't loved me for what I am, she had wanted me to become human.

I once loved Kikyo, but not anymore. I just felt responsible for her death. If I never decided to meet her in the field, would she have lived and died of old age? Would she have pinned me to the Sacred Tree? Would I have met Kagome?

I know even if I didn't meet Kikyo in that field that day long ago, I would have still met Kagome. Somehow, I would have found her. I knew I was meant to be with Kagome. That's why Naraku set Kikyo and myself against each other. We were never meant to be with each other.

It is true that you never forget your first love. I never forgot Kikyo. But it's not like she'd let me. She always shows up when I stop thinking about her for a bit. She didn't want me to forget her. She told me that.

I ran through the trees, towards the smell of grave dirt and the faint scent of her that is mostly drown out by the grave dirt scent. Kikyo was standing in the clearing, looking at the sky.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said with out looking at me. "I knew you would come."

"Kikyo, I came to tell you something important," I told her.

I looked at her, and had a knot of guilt in my stomach. She wanted me to go to Hell with her, but that was not something I could do anymore.

"I know," she stated sadly.

That made me feel even more guilty. I didn't want to hurt her, but that's what will happen when I tell her my choice.

While I move forward and change everyday, she's stuck the way she is. Her emotions don't change, her appearance, she will remain the same as she is for the rest of forever. I change, my emotions, everyday I fall more in love with Kagome. The more I fell, I have gotten to a point that if I lose her, I will die inside. Even if she rejects me, I will die inside.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I _can't_ go to Hell with you. I don't love you anymore, I've chosen Kagome," I said quietly.

_**

* * *

Kikyo's point of view**_

I knew this was coming, but I did not want to see it. Like I have once told Kagome, I told her to get out of the cave. If she didn't then Inuyasha would lose her, too. I know I am not alive anymore, but it _hurt_ to say goodbye to him. When I woke up to this life, I hated him. I don't think I do anymore. And now that I think about it, I don't think I ever really loved him. I never really loved him for him. But now I see that he's a great person just the way he is.

"Kagome's a lucky girl," I said calmly. I had put on my mask. I was hurt, but I couldn't let him see that. He made the right choice, and it's time for me to do the same. I need to move on, I need to let go of life. I've done it once before, but why am I afraid this time?

Inuyasha was staring at me. I could see in his eyes that he felt guilty. That was the one thing he was always bad at. Hiding his feelings. His emotions always show in his eyes, and that's why everyone can see how much he loves Kagome.

Whenever he looks at her, his eyes fill with that love. You can tell by his eyes when he's annoyed, and angry. When he's sad and hurt, calm. You can tell when he's thinking about the past, and the future. And sometimes even the present.

"What are you gonna do now, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked me. "Naraku's dead and I have made my choice."

I paused. I knew now was the time to move on. I needed to let go now. I looked at Inuyasha, and he was staring at me. He was trying to hide his feelings, and at that I wanted to laugh.

"I'm going to move on. I don't belong here anymore, and have no more reason to stay," I stated. It was true. Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha was hugging me.

"Goodbye, Kikyo," he whispered. Then he pulled away, and ran back toward the village.

I took a deep breath, and let go of my hold on this world.

_**

* * *

Kagome's point of view**_

I was too far away to hear their conversation, but when I saw Inuyasha hug Kikyo, my heart broke into tiny of millions of pieces. I turned and ran from it. I was too far away from the field that Inuyasha would not be able to hear me, or smell me, but I could see them. I felt tears in my eyes, and I felt them streaming down my face. As I ran, I whipped them away with my hand.

I know he didn't promise me that he would never go after Kikyo anymore, and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand that he went behind my back and was with Kikyo. How could he do this to me?! How could he betray me this way? He told me he loved me, and he went to Kikyo, and was probably telling her that he loved her!

'_**But you know he isn't like that,' **_a little voice in my mind said. My subconscious.

It was true, I knew Inuyasha wasn't like that. He wasn't a two-timer. Yes, he did tell Kikyo and myself that he would protect us all the time, but he never told me that he loved me. I don't think he even told Kikyo. So that made him free to and talk to her, and promise her things, and me too. My heart ached.

I stopped somewhere. It was farther into the forest than Inuyasha and Kikyo were, and was even farther from the village. I was under a tree, and it was very dark, and very late at night. I drew my legs up, and wrapped my arms around them.

It hurt so much. Betrayal. Having my heart shattered and the pieces blown away. Seeing him hug her. Wanting to hate him. Now, I'm back to the way I was before he told me he loved me. Except, this time, I'm more damaged. There's a hole where my heart should be. My heart is gone. I don't think I'll ever be the same now.

I don't want to feel anymore, because it hurts, more than before. I don't want to feel anymore, because when ever I do, I just get burned and hurt again. If I have a choice between pain and nothing, I think I'd choose nothing.

Nothing is safe. You don't feel anything, you can't hurt or care. It saves you from the painful things in life. It somehow seals you off from the rest of the world. It protects you. Right now, I wish I can feel nothing. Right now I wish I can't think.

Why does he do this to me? Why does he have such a huge affect on me? I can't stand it anymore! Why does he always seem to break my heart?!

How long was I here? Was it hours, or minutes? Seconds? I didn't care anyway. It's not like it matters.

Then the bushes ruffled. I froze. An animal-like demon came out of the bush. It was big and furry, but I couldn't tell what it was, since the darkness of the night.

It backhanded me, and I flew into another tree. Pain shot through my body. I weakly got up and ran from it, and climbed a tree with low enough limbs that I could reach.

Luck for me, the demon couldn't climb, and eventually left.

The darkness fought to overwhelm me, but I fought it back, I didn't want to sleep.

I pulled my legs up again, and tears still streamed my face. I wondered why I didn't scream when I saw the demon. But I guess I already started to numb. Next it was the pain and the heart ache, I hoped.

I stayed there, like that, for a long time. Well, at least that's what it felt like. Does time slow down when your heart disappears?

My body was sore from before, when I was thrown into the tree. I heard something again.

There was a sigh. "Kagome, there you are," it was Inuyasha. That made another wave of pain shoot through my chest. More tears fell.

He picked me up and jumped off the tree. He was hugging me. "What's wrong?"

I pushed him away. "I hate you!" I wish. "I never want to see you again! When I get back to the village, I'm getting my things and going home! Then I'm sealing the well!" I yelled.

When I pushed him away, his eyes shown his hurt. And that hurt me, telling me how much I still love him. When I told him I hated him, in the darkness, it almost looked like he had tears in his eyes.

_**

* * *

Inuyasha's point of view**_

Why did she hate me? Tears tried to spill, but I fought them back. If she sealed the well, I would never see her again. I would lose her, and I felt my heart break. Was she lying when she said she loved me?

She just broke my heart, and just added to the scars that I already had, and was already visible to everyone. If we made up I would never feel the same, would I?

My whole life I was alone, until I found her. No one accepted me the way she does.

"I knew this was to good to be true. I'll wake up in my bed, and it'll just be a dream," Kagome cried.

"Kagome, it is real! I'm real!" I said. I saw in her eyes that she didn't believe me.

She turned away from me. She started walking, but I grabbed her wrist and spun her to me. "Don't you turn your back on me," I growled. She was the only person who loves me. She the only one I have. "Not without talking to me."

"How could you do that to me, Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, do what?"

"Go to her, after you told me you loved me! I saw you hug her!" she yelled at me.

She saw me with Kikyo. That was the one thing I tried to prevent. "I went to her because I needed to tell her I won't go to Hell with her! I didn't want you to know that I went to see her. I knew you would be upset."

"That doesn't make sense, Inuyasha! You could have told me that. You didn't need to go behind my back," Kagome said.

"I know it doesn't make sense," I mumbled.

"I don't even think I should believe you anymore," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, listen to me," I told her. My hands were on the tops of her arms. "I love you. I can't live without you." Tears threatened to fall. She couldn't leave me. Time won't heal my wounds anymore. Only she could.

"Inuyasha, I love you too. So much. But if you keep hurting me, I can't stay here anymore," Kagome mumbled.

"I won't hurt you anymore. Kikyo moved on, and even if she didn't I wouldn't hurt you," I murmured. I hugged her again, hoping she wouldn't push me away.

She hugged me back and started to cry into my chest. I made her this sad? I wanted to kick myself again.

"I thought you betrayed me," she sobbed. "I thought you were telling Kikyo that you loved her too."

"Kagome, you know I would never do that," I muttered.

I let her cry. I think this is something she needed to do. I hated her tears, despised every tear that fell, but I let her cry. Let her cry and let out her pain.

After she was finished crying I took her back to the village. It was almost dawn.

As I was carrying her back, she fell asleep in my arms. I set her in her bed in Kaede's hut. Then I lay next to her and fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Author's note: I hoped you like this chapter! It was truly painful for me to write. The song that inspired part of this, the second part of Inuyasha POV is the song Faint by Linkin Park. I will make another chapter for this, and then its finished. And please check out my other stories!!! Thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	4. Epilouge

*****Author's note: hey this **_**is**_** the final chapter in this story. And I mean it. No more requests, because I know you guys will be happy with this ending. I'm horribly sorry it took so long to post this!! I know I may have said I was thinking about adding more to the part where Inuyasha tells Kagome he loves her in 'His Everything,' but I can't think of how to extend it. Well, this is the epilogue so that's gonna be it's name. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. Still don't even own the DVDs.**

**Epilogue**

When I woke up the next morning, Inuyasha was laying next to me, with an arm around my waist. I was in Kaede's hut, and I was sore from head to toe, and wasn't sure if I would be able to get up from my position.

I didn't know what time it was. But the hut was empty, except for Inuyasha and myself. It must be later into the morning.

Inuyasha woke up shortly after I did, almost as if he could sense I was awake.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Yeah, I guess," I stated. I now _knew_ I wasn't going to be able to get up by myself.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um...." I mumbled. I didn't know if I should tell him, because he might react badly. "After I ran from seeing you... Well, I had an encounter with some kind of demon. It backhanded me into a tree."

Inuyasha's eyes shown with anger. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"It didn't seem important to me at the time," I told him.

"Well, it's important to me," Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to get Kaede to look at you."

I sighed. I knew he'd react like this.

Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut. About ten minutes later, he came back in with Kaede. She immediately came over to me, and Inuyasha stood in the background with his arms crossed.

* * *

It turned out nothing was wrong with me, only I was bruised badly.

All the while Kaede was looking at the injuries Inuyasha never left and always hovered protectively around me.

After Kaede told Inuyasha that I was only badly bruised, he relaxed slightly. Then Kaede left.

Inuyasha came over to me, and lay next to me, gently putting his arms around me.

"Will you stay with me forever?" he asked gently.

If he was asking for me to be his mate, I already knew the answer, and didn't even have to think about it. If he wasn't just yet, if he was just asking to stay with him forever, it was the same. "Yes." And it always will be.

He smiled and kissed me. I think we were thinking the same thing. We were through so much together the last day or two, and yet, we're still with each other.

**Eight years later**

"Kenta, Miki!" Kagome called. "Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku will be here any minute!"

Shippo was trying to help get the children in, and Inuyasha was helping Kagome in the hut.

Shippo, Kenta and Miki entered the hut. Kenta had short black hair, with black dog ears. He was a seven year old boy. His sister, Miki, was opposite him. She had long, silver hair, with silver dog ears, just like her father. They both had their father's eye color. Miki was four years old.

Shippo had grown a lot in the last eight years. He was now almost as tall at Kagome, and he was more brave now.

Right after Miki, Shippo, and Kenta entered the hut, Miki jumped up and down.

"Daddy!" she squealed. She looked around the room. "They're almost here! I smell them!"

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as they watched Miki dance around the room.

A couple of minutes later Aimi and Aya, Miroku and Sango's twin, four year old daughters, hurried into the hut.

"Aimi! Aya!" Miki cried happily.

Aimi and Aya were identical. The only way you could tell them apart was by their different outfits and their different birthmarks. Aya was on the right, Aimi was on the left. Aya wore light blue, Aimi wore pink. They had the same color hair and eyes as their father, and they had long hair.

Miki ran over to Aimi and Aya and hugged them. They all then proceeded to run outside chasing each other.

Tarou then walked in. He was the same age as Kenta. He had the same eye and hair color as his mother. "Hey, Tarou," he called.

"Hey, Kenta," Tarou responded.

They then followed the girls outside, and Sango, Miroku and Kirara then walked into the hut.

Sango ran up to Kagome first to hug her, then the others.

"Hey guys!" Sango exclaimed.

They all ate lunch outside. Then the children started playing with each other. The adults talked and watched the children. Everything was perfect. Everything was calm and peaceful. They all were happy, nothing in the past could ruin this future.

******Author's note: I hoped you like this!! This is the end. I hope the end wasn't so cheesy. I'm not good with endings. I hope you liked it!! Sorry I posted this so late!!! I've been very busy with my other story, and if you guys wouldn't mind, would you read my other stories? Please review!!!**


End file.
